


After the Play

by breakingfiction



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingfiction/pseuds/breakingfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candy and Castiel have a moment after the success of Little Red Riding Hood. CandyxCastiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Play

I poked my head out from behind the scarlet curtains, my hair spilling over my shoulders in waves of black strands as I did so, and smiled to myself softly at the scene.

The play was a complete and utter success!

The parents of my classmates were alive with pride as they spread themselves out around the gymnasium, the sounds of their chatter echoing off the high walls as the light from the large glass windows glinted around them. I spotted my own parents easily, they were talking to a woman with silvery-white hair – my Mom's own cropped, red hair bouncing around her face as she spoke animatedly while my Dad watched her with a gentle admiration, pushing his square glasses back up the bridge of his long nose.

I just couldn't believe how well the play had turned out in the end, especially considering how many people had thought it was childish and boring to have chosen Little Red Riding Hood in the first place. The thrill of the performance coursed through my veins like liquid fire, and I was dying to find out what the others thought of it all.

Out of habit I brushed my hand over the soft fur that trimmed my shorts and tugged the hemline down gently before I stepped out from behind the curtain, making a beeline towards where I could see Rosalya and Peggy talking excitedly with Alexy in the middle of the Gym.

The costumes had turned out absolutely amazing, and although I had had to pay a lot for my own, in the end I was glad that I had something stunning to wear in front of all of my friends, rather than drabby and dull.

I waved happily and shot them a friendly smile as I approached, ready to thank them all for the hard work they had put in towards the play, until I almost ran straight into a figure who stepped right in front of me and I halted abruptly, regaining my balance quickly.

I swallowed thickly as I recognised who had stopped me, and I could feel the familiar flitter of nervousness beginning to rise in my stomach as he pushed his crimson hair back out of his face with a casual sweep of his hand.

"Yo, where are you going like that?" Castiel asked, his deep voice laced with mild amusement as he crossed his arms across his broad chest and looked me up and down.

He had rid himself of the ridiculous Grandmothers costume that he had been wearing for the end of the play, but still wore the pair of wolfs ears that stuck out from above his fiery hair.

I steadied my pounding heart with a hand to my chest, and inhaled deeply to calm my nerves before answering.

"W-well… to see the others," I spoke quickly, making to move past him. Castiel grabbed me firmly by the arm and dragged me back towards him, his silver eyes glinting with a familiar playfulness.

I raised my dark eyebrows in question – he seemed awfully happy for someone who had just been forced to wear a dress on stage, and not to mention Kentins' little act with the Hunter stepping in to save Little Red from the big, bad Wolf.

I had been worried that he would beat the kid to a pulp for that little stunt, but he didn't seem to care at all.

What the hell was going on with him?

"One minute please, we have to settle something between the two of us," He teased as he gripped me by the wrist and pulled me closer towards him. The smell of his cologne invaded my senses, deep and musky, and I bit down on my lip nervously, desperately trying to ignore the thick cloud that was settling in my head.

"W-what?" I asked dumbly, incredibly aware of how close his body was to mine. I could almost feel his heat radiating through my velvet cape. All of a sudden I was incredibly self-conscious of how short my costume was, and I used my free hand to pull my shorts down an inch.

Castiel, noticing my struggle, smirked darkly as he leaned closer to me, "Because of that idiot, Kentin, I didn't get the chance to _eat_ you," He said as he moved an expert hand to my waist, "And I don't like to stay hungry,"

"W-what!" Was all I could reply as his hand circled around to my back and he leant down to whisper in my ear, his voice a mere breath, "Let's go somewhere alone together…"

By this time the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering like crazy, though I couldn't help but let Castiel steer me towards the curtain covering the stage and pull me behind it, out of sight of everyone else in the Gym.

"Cas, what are you-"I barely managed to squeak out before Castiel raised a finger to my lips to hush me. His bright hair fell into his face in a way that had my knees going weak, and I think they would have given way if he hadn't snaked an arm around me and pulled me against him.

Still, he said nothing, and after a moment I clicked my tongue impatiently and turned to leave.

If this was one of Castiel's stupid little games to try and embarrass me, then he could forget it. I wasn't falling for that again.

Before I could take more than two steps, however, I felt a pair of strong arms grab me from behind and pull me back against him. I struggled against him for a moment before realising that it was useless – his grip was much too strong.

He chuckled lowly from behind me and I could feel his warm breath roll over the skin on the back of my neck, making every single hair stand on end.

I exhaled shakily, my breath escaping in a ragged puff of air as Castiel loosened his grip on me and I spun around to face him. He took my chin in his hand and tilted it upwards – his stormy eyes boring into my own violet ones.

His lips were so close to my own that I could feel his ragged breath on my skin, sending a million electric chills running through me.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A curious voice from behind us startled me, and I jumped in fright, silently cursing the interruption, before turning to find the owner.

Peggy was standing at the edge of the curtain, her hands on her hips and a knowing smile plastered on her bow-shaped lips.

"Candy, we have to go change, the day isn't over!" She said, raising her eyebrows at the sight of Castiel and I.

"W-we're coming!" I managed to stutter in embarrassment as I disentangled myself from Castiels' arms and he let me go before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well… we'll settle this later…" He said, an amused smile playing on his thin lips as he pushed my shoulder playfully.

I let out an impatient breath before turning on my heels and muttering 'Idiot!' under my breath.

Ugh, how could I let him do that to me! It was obvious that I couldn't trust myself to think sensibly around the guy. I mean, who else had the insane ability to make me want to kiss and slap them all at the same time?

A strong hand on my shoulder stopped me, and I turned abruptly. Castiel was watching me, his grey eyes swimming with emotion, but his face was different – all of a sudden he was much more serious than before.

"Candy, I wanted to tell you…" He started lowly, and I furrowed my eyebrows in question before his expression changed, and he stopped to think for a moment before he chuckled lowly.

"You should calm down before going to see everyone… because, well, your cape isn't the only thing that's red!" He drawled, touching his thumb against my cheek gently before strutting back out onto the gym floor.

I could feel my hands clench into tight fists at my side and I stomped my foot against the ground in frustration, letting out an exasperated breath.

"Creep!" I called out after him, earning a dismissive wave from him in return as he headed towards where his best friend, Lysander, was speaking with his parents

I touched the spot on my cheek where he had laid his thumb, feeling the heat that was radiating from my cheeks and sighed lowly.

This certainly did complicate things between the two of us.


End file.
